


電競 殼花《如果他們交往》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 殼花《如果他們交往》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

01

李相赫從來沒想過自己是一個這麼容易介意的人，他年輕一點的話或許還合理，但他……好吧他現在也沒多老，可是他總以為歷經這麼多風雨肯定更豁達、更看得開，現實告訴他其實並沒有。

他喜歡的人，被很多人喜歡。

一方面他為自己的眼光感到驕傲，一方面他為此感到煎熬。特別在那個人毫不在意的展現他有多好的時候，李相赫整個人都不舒坦了。

就很糾結。

這些也就算了，那人就是那麼好，他樂意見到他好，如果他不是那樣的人李相赫也不會喜歡上的是吧？這個合理挑不出錯。最惱李相赫的是，每當他表現出自己對此現象的不悅，對方溫溫吞吞的安撫後，他就、他就、就就就就接受了。

嗯，李相赫在內心很看不起自己。

但！！那可是韓王浩啊！！能想像嗎！？韓王浩就睜著那雙眼睛，看著你，然後說：哥，人家不會對我有那些意思的。李相赫覺得，在那雙眼睛裡敗下陣來的才是鐵錚錚的男子漢。

不，其實李相赫覺得自己超沒用。他其實都知道，真的。

不是啊，好歹說些更甜蜜一點的，更親暱一點的漂亮話啊……為什麼連這種陳述句他都能被俘虜啊？好歹說點什麼，哥，只有你是最特別的。或者，哥應該知道我心裡只有你吧？或是，只有相赫哥是不一樣的。這種啊？？？？

韓王浩只會說什麼？說些什麼啊！！？

哥，你好煩。  
哥，這圈子沒那麼基的。  
哥，你為什麼一直逛論壇啊不用練習嗎？  
哥，隊友之間這樣很正常的。  
哥，我覺得你太有想像力了。  
哥，大家還是很孝順也很想增產報國的。  
哥，你真的好煩。

李相赫，卒。

李相赫反省，是不是自己要求太高了？韓王浩可能真的覺得那些都是想太多，那好，反過來呢？韓王浩為什麼都不曾緊張過自己的人氣啊？？他再怎麼說也是粉絲滿天下，迷妹滿江湖，人稱峽谷免費仔，LOL絕頂好青年啊！

他覺得自己很卑微，居然在祈求韓王浩為他吃醋。

最悲慘的重點是，每次當他覺得自己這樣做不好交代然後率先發訊息跟韓王浩解釋時，韓王浩永遠都是寬容大度，恍若觀世音現世一般體貼慈悲的說，啊，我並沒有介意的。

狀況好一點的時候會多加一句：

比賽加油。

誰他媽要你的比賽加油啊啊啊啊啊？？？？啊不對，加油還是要的。

李相赫在與韓王浩交往後把22年份對自己的鄙視完全用掉了。

至於韓王浩？韓王浩的內心就是個糙漢子，他的心態很健康，想法很直線，他只是在想太在意也沒有用吧～

就這樣，沒了。

今天依舊是心很大的韓王浩快樂的一天。

 

02

採訪結束的瞬間李相赫就衝到手機旁邊開始邊抖邊發訊息，裴俊植相當鄙視這種看起來跟網癮戒斷症一樣的情形，覺得人生不可以只被網路侷限，我們要看得更高看得更遠，有夢就能飛上青天。

：王浩，剛剛那個擁抱只是節目效果，你也知道范燦他是我的粉絲，剛進來我們得多照顧，親近一些不會被人說話  
：王浩啊，你不要生氣啊  
：王浩，如果你不喜歡下次哥都不做了，會先跟節目組說的  
：以後哥只抱你  
：王浩，相信我，我心裡只有王浩的  
：以後絕對會保持距離的王浩啊

：沒關係的哥，人家剛進去隊伍呢，像當年照顧我一樣多親近他們吧  
：我要rank了，掰掰啦

李相赫看著那兩行大愛的文字，默默流下兩行眼淚。

 

03

Bdd選手很喜歡韓王浩，Khan選手一直說韓王浩可愛，Cuzz選手說韓王浩遊戲打得很好，只有Rascal選手愛嫌棄韓王浩。

李相赫每個都不喜歡。喜歡韓王浩的他不喜歡，在他眼中都是情敵，不喜歡韓王浩的他還是不喜歡，因為在他眼中這人沒眼光。

也是有夠難伺候的。

見面的時候李相赫就從後頭抱著韓王浩不撒手也不說話，搞得韓王浩火氣都上來了。

「你到底要不要說話。」韓王浩的口氣冷到李相赫開始抖抖抖抖抖，他知道這是最後通牒了，要真的再不說他就可以永遠不用再說話了。可怕。

「王浩……為什麼大家都喜歡你啊？」

「哥又在發什麼神經？」

「……你真的不懂嗎？」

「懂什麼？哥什麼都不說我要怎麼知道啊。」韓王浩把口氣緩和下來，抽出一隻手搭在李相赫脖子上，有一下沒一下的逗弄著。

「王浩呀……」

韓王浩看這態勢，李相赫是不打算說出來決定鬧彆扭鬧到底了。好吧，得解決，不然還怎麼做正事啊。

「沒道理其他人不喜歡我吧？」韓王浩側過頭，用臉頰輕輕蹭過李相赫下巴，然後就睜著晶亮的眼看他。

「連相赫哥都喜歡我的啊。」

然後李相赫便以肉眼可見的速度，將他剛剛還垂著的嘴角提升到傻蛋一樣的角度。嗯，韓王浩心滿意足的想，看來這傢伙是滿意了。

「好啦，快放手吧，我快熱死了。」韓王浩一邊說一邊掙脫，一邊眼角也捕捉到李相赫不請願的表情，嘴角顯著下降。

好吧，看來得下些猛藥。

韓王浩回頭攀住李相赫頸項，送給對方一個輕巧的吻，然後微笑退開。

看著李相赫雲裡霧裡我在哪裡的表情，韓王浩冷靜的思考著。

這樣大約能鎮住三星期吧？

今天也是很好哄的李相赫沒用的一天。

 

04

做為李相赫久年的朋友與哥哥一般的存在，裴性雄偶爾會覺得，李相赫對韓王浩有些好過頭了，單方面的。這讓他有些擔心哪天這個弟弟會很受傷，怕他的付出得不到對等的回報。

讓他疑惑的另一點是隊裡跟李相赫也有深厚感情的裴俊植跟李在宛，似乎對這一點沒有一絲半毫的擔憂。有一回他終於問出口，得到一個他不是很懂的答案。

『哥你可能沒看過他們相處的樣子，王浩他啊，嘴巴很壞的，可是對人很好。』

直到有一天他親身體驗了過去在宛他們的生活，他才深切明白，什麼叫韓王浩對人很好。

韓王浩跟李相赫走在路上會把李相赫往內側推。  
韓王浩會把李相赫不吃的東西挑走。  
韓王浩會把李相赫忘記的東西帶著。  
韓王浩會在李相赫可能摔倒的地方拉著他。  
韓王浩會在燈光不好的地方跟李相赫說話好讓他不要看書。  
韓王浩會拒絕跟李相赫牽手因為放口袋手才溫暖。  
韓王浩會在出門前多拿一件衣服給李相赫。  
韓王浩會在李相赫的飯桌前放面紙。  
韓王浩會從兜裡變出糖果給人吃。

裴性雄覺得，韓王浩好帥喔。(?

他記得有一個說法是，光說不做那叫假本事，會說會做那叫真本事，只做不說那叫傻本事。

韓王浩不是傻本事，因為他會講垃圾話，那大概就是，超級傻本事吧。

 

05

剛開始交往的時候，李相赫會不太敢表現自己的想法，因為他擔心韓王浩嫌自己麻煩。

他自己也是一個不喜歡麻煩的人，但他會想實現一些想跟韓王浩一起的想像，比方一起去玩什麼東西，比方一起去看什麼，比方一起去什麼地方發呆，比方一起做什麼事情，或者，一起什麼都不做。

如果是跟自己喜歡的人，就不會覺得麻煩。

對，人就是這麼偏心。合理。

但他說不準韓王浩的想法，他甚至覺得韓王浩的要求很少，少到只需要陪他喝酒就好的程度。

悲哀喔。李相赫默默吐嘈韓王浩。

人有失蹄馬有亂足，有次李相赫就不小心的脫口一句：「想和王浩去OOO這個地方啊。」

韓王浩滑著手機應一聲：「這麼突然？」

李相赫半句話都不敢回。只能眼睜睜看著韓王浩站起來回房間，然後自己一個人悔得腸子都發青不斷哀號韓王浩一定嫌他麻煩了，或是嫌他想去哪裡也不先規劃唉唷完了被討厭了。

過了十分鐘，韓王浩打扮得體又體面的出現在滿臉灰暗的李相赫面前，帶著奇怪的語調問他：「哥不收拾東西走嗎在幹嘛啊？」

「……啊？王浩要去哪？」

「不是哥說要去的嘛！到底去不去啊？」

去去，怎麼不去，一定去。

李相赫最終帶著韓王浩，去了一間書店，看書。韓王浩呢？就在一邊滑手機。

李相赫，奇男子也。

當他心滿意足的回神時才覺得天崩地裂，他怎麼就這麼沒腦袋呢？LCK的智障只需要宋京浩就夠了啊？

他像個做錯事的小孩蹭蹭蹭到韓王浩身邊，低頭不說話。韓王浩問，看完了？李相赫說是。韓王浩問，那走囉？李相赫說嗯。

這樣我問你答的遊戲玩了一陣子，韓王浩覺得很莫名其妙，怎麼這哥就突然發病了，他什麼都沒做吧？

「哥，說話。」

「？」

「說些什麼。」

「……」

「為什麼不說話啊！發生什麼了啊？我什麼都沒做吧？哥幹嘛這樣對我啊？」韓王浩火氣都上來了。

「不是……王浩，對不起……對不起……」

「好端端的幹嘛道歉啊……」

「把你晾在一邊，什麼都沒做，自己一頭熱的看書，和我出來是不是很無聊啊？」

韓王浩大翻白眼。哇，這哥怎麼那麼纖細啊以前看不出來啊。

「哥這樣才無聊吧。」他的口氣特別嫌惡。

「王浩……」

「出來的時候，看書的時候，哥開心嗎？」

「……開心。」

「那不就好了？」

「那你呢？」

「我沒什麼感覺，但是我不開心早就走了啊。」

「喔。」

兩人又不說話。

「哥，說點什麼有趣的事情讓我笑吧。」

「呃，說什麼？」

「你要想啊。」

「呃…為什麼海是藍色的？」

「啊算了聽你說那些我頭好痛。」

李相赫很委屈。他一路委屈到送韓王浩回基地。

韓王浩看著自己身邊的大男孩，小小推了他一下好喚起他注意。李相赫摸摸鼻子，正要把手放回口袋的途中被攔截下來。

韓王浩用食指和中指輕輕的鉤住他的食指，玩鬧似的左搖右晃，李相赫呆模呆樣的的盯著他，盯一下又不敢再看。

「哥，看我。」

李相赫照做。

「哥，下次再出去要提早跟我說，去你想去的地方以後，換去我要去的地方。」

想了想，韓王浩又補充一句。

「要先規劃。」

李相赫點頭。

「我沒有不開心哦？」韓王浩湊近李相赫的面前。

「所以哥快點笑一個，不然鍾仁哥以為我欺負你等等要教訓我了。」

李相赫笑了。

韓王浩心裡想著，李相赫啊，你太喜歡我了。

可是你知不知道呀？我也很喜歡你喔。

 

*****

 

20180221


End file.
